Just a bet?
by KK94
Summary: "If you finish your work, you can do whatever the hell you want!" Big mistake Slughorn. Voldemort and Quirrell were the one's who get the repercussions of Slug's mistake, when the girls of the class try and get the brother-from-another-mother's in the most embarrassing way. But is it just a bet for the two boys,or will it turn into something more? One-shot Quirrellmort.


(Random one-shot I thought of while on way home. In no way related to 'In Denial'... Unless you want it to be... Italics are mental thoughts projected into each other's heads.)

Ravenclaws and Slytherins combined were a lethal combination, especially if a five parchment-page essay was involved. The trick with Professor Slughorn, they discovered, was if they badgered him enough and moaned that the schoolwork was too much when it obviously wasn't, the Professor, having a heart, would either lessen the work or make it a bit easier for the kids. Today, however, wasn't the case.

"Aw, but Professor, five pages is just too much!" A random Ravenclaw girl commented.

"I'm sorry, but this is the last essay of this topic, and it would be so much easier if you finished it all today."

They'd been trying to persuade Slughorn for several minutes, and he showed no sign of backing down. Knowing when they were beaten, the kids agreed. But they wouldn't make it easy for Slughorn.

"Can we have music for concentration purposes, sir?"

"I'm afraid not, it would disturb the older year Slytherins down the hall, and the potions study group next door." Slughorn said apologetically.

"Well, can we eat our sweets, sir, since it'll keep us quiet?"

"You KNOW that is against 'Health and Safety', so no." He sighed.

"Can we discuss the parchment together?"

Slughorn laughed "Noooo way! I've seen you guys talking. Once you start, you never stop!"

"Can we practice our wand work?"

"This is a potions class, not a charms one."

"Well can we-"

"OK QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Slughorn yelled. "If you finish all of the parchment, ALL five pages of notes, then you can do whatever the hell you want, OK?"

A random Slytherin raised her eyebrow. "ANYTHING we want?"

Slughorn rolled his eyes. "Aside from the obvious. No serious violence, no unforgivable curses. No drugs, no sex. No trashing the classroom, thieving equipment. And no touching the potions supply closet. No distracting those still working and no leaving the classroom."

"Aw man, that's all the good stuff gone!"

"Well, if you don't WANT the deal-"

"NO NO NO!" Voldemort cried. "It's a deal!"

Voldemort sat on the Slytherin side of the table. Not far from him sat Lucius, who was constantly running his fingers through his hair, and Narcissa and Bellatrix, who were sat at the same desk. On the other side of the classroom, where the Ravenclaws sat, Quirinus Quirrell grinned at him, obviously excited about the deal. He didn't say that the Ravenclaw/Slytherin rule couldn't be broken.

It was morning, and the Potions class run for a double period. There was no break in between, and from sitting in silence doing mind numbing potions work, all of the children had become bored. Some of the more clever kids had finished just before the first hour ended. Quirrell was included, and he spent a lot of the time pulling faces at Voldemort when he was looking, and Slughorn wasn't.

It was just as both of the boys had wiggled their tongues at each other that Bellatrix and Narcissa looked at each other grinning. After a bit of Legilimency, they confirmed they were both thinking the same thing.

They wanted a bit of action.

"Hey Quirrell!" Bellatrix got up and pulled a chair next to him. "Can we ask you something?" She nodded towards Narcissa.

"Sure!" He said, interested in what they had to ask.

"If you had to kiss anyone in this class - I mean literally a do-it-or-die moment, who would it be?" Narcissa asked with a grin on her face.

"Narcissa!" Lucius called from the other side of the room, causing Slughorn to give him evils. He hadn't finished the parchments yet.

"It's OK Lucius. I don't mind. Well... erm... if it was a do it or die moment, it would probably have to be the first person I saw. Will to survive and all that."

Bella rolled his eyes. Damn these Ravenclaws and their over-thinking! "So... even if the first person you saw was Voldemort?"

Voldy glanced up at the sound of his name to see Quirrell look over quick with a worried expression on his face. He had no idea what the girls were up to, but he knew he'd better keep out of it until Quirrell was actually in trouble. He quickened his writing place.

"What, Voldy? He's like my brother!"

"But if he was the person you had to kiss otherwise you die, would you?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well... yeah. If you put it that way." Quirrell said with caution. The idea of kissing Voldemort to Quirrell was not unpleasant.

"Even if it meant tongues?" Narcissa added as Bella giggled.

"Well, if I was going to die, yeah! Where is this going?" he looked from one grinning girl to the other with dread slowly forming in his stomach.

"OK Quirrell. Me and Narcissa will pay you ten Galleons each... if you two kiss each other."

"What? NO!"

Narcissa's face fell. "But you sa-"

"I said life or death. This is NOT life or death!"

By this point, the Carrow sisters had also finished. Slughorn floated their parchments towards his desk for marking. "Hey, Quirrell snogging Voldemort, that's hot!" Hestia commented. "I'm in. Ten Galleons each too."

"Woah hell yeah, make that twenty." Flora added.

"I'm not sno-kissing Voldemort!"

Lucius laughed at the conversation. "Well if you do, i'm willing to place a bet too."

A few Ravenclaws started getting involved, so that the bets were up to a hundred Galleons each and Quirrell was practically pulling his hair out. "I told you, N-"

"Quirrell, man, say yes to it!" Voldemort yelled over it, finally having finished his essay.

The dread in Quirrell's stomach deepened. Fear caused his heart to beat fast. "Wh-what, really?"

Voldemort grinned to his friend. "Hell yeah! Think of all the shit we could buy with that money!" He looked at Quirrell's face. "Don't worry, Quirrell. We're bro's. It wont be too awkward!"

Quirrell crossed his arms, sulking. "Fine."

Half of the class cheered. Voldemort grabbed Quirrell's arm and dragged him to the front of the classroom, where he lifted him up to sit on the teachers desk. "If we're doing this, we're gonna do this properly."

"Excuse me!" Slughorn's voice squeaked. "What in Wizard G-"

"Voldemort turned to Slughorn with a mischievous grin on his face. "You said 'Anything we want', Professor!"

Huffing, he waddled to a chair in the corner. Voldemort turned to Quirrell and told him to scoot back a bit. When his friend obliged, he jumped on the desk too, so that Quirrell's legs and waist were in between Voldemort's. This earned a few wolf whistles. Voldemort lost balance and was about to fall backwards, Quirrell grabbed the front of his shirt. This caused Voldemort to grin as he turned to the crowd. "What's the rules?"

For a second, the group of betters huddled up for a few minutes, giving the boys time to control the sudden nerves. Voldemort noticed his friend was shaking. "Hey Quirrell, don't worry. It's just me. Nothing will change after this, so there's no need to be nervous."

Quirrell nodded an affirmative, as the crowd parted. "OK. You have to kiss for three minutes, which will be timed. You can start normally, but at some point have to start snogging. You have to hold onto each other. And if any point you two part for longer than two seconds, the bet is voided. Got that?"

"Pffft, easy!" To everyone's surprise, Quirrell said that. He decided faking confidence was easier than being scared.

"OK, we've got the timer ready, count yourselves in."

Voldemort looked at his friend. He still had both arms around Quirrell's upper body, and he was still clinging onto Voldemort's shirt. "You ready for this?"

Quirrell shivered. "Y-yeah. This isn't going to be awkward at all! You?"

"Quirrell, I was born ready!" He smiled a small smile that lit up his eyes.

"OK... One..." Voldemort's smile faded as Quirrell inched closer.

"Two..." Voldemort tightened his grip onto Quirrell's body.

"Three!" Both boys said the word. Voldemort yelled it and dived straight in, whereas Quirrell breathed the word and slowly leaned forward as their lips met.

Shock. That's what both of them were in. They froze, lips against each other and their eyes open, looking into each others souls. Brown eyes stared into black ones. Black stared into brown.

_Quirrell._

The voice was in his head. It was heavenly, full of care and concern. It caused Quirrell to flinch, not enough for the pairs lips to part but enough that Voldemort stroked his friends back.

_Shit, Quirrell. Just close your eyes and go with it! Are you OK?_

He wanted to tell the voice no, that he wasn't OK. That he was so much better and so much worse than OK. He wanted to tell the voice that his head was spinning and that the classroom had disappeared, all he could see and feel was his friend in front of him, that his stomach was turning all over the place, his heart beating so fast he felt his friend could KILL him. That he wanted to end the kiss, but he wanted... needed this, like an elixir. He wanted to say he cared about his friend and wanted this forever, but knew that this would ruin his friendship.

_Oh God... Quirrell, I feel it too..._

And Voldy did. He couldn't hear the class cheering them on, or Lucius saying 20 seconds had gone. Neither could he see Slughorn staring, open mouthed at the sight of the school's gay kid and the school's heart throb actually kissing on his desk. Voldemort's breathing was shallow and his chest fluttered, as he felt the figure in his arms shake uncontrollably.

Slowly, both boys closed their eyes.

This was where Voldy belonged. He didn't belong to all those girls that screamed his name in the corridors, he belonged to Quirrell, as his brother, his family-member, his best friend. His crush. His soul-mate. His lover.

Voldy pulled away, causing Quirrell's eyelids to flutter open, when he went to talk, Voldemort placed his slightly open mouth back against Quirrell's.

Oh Wizard God, Quirrell was such a good kisser. He moaned ever so slightly into Quirrell's mouth, causing him to whimper and raise his other hand to cup Voldemort's cheek.

_Voldemort... I..._

_It's OK, Quirrell._

_No,_ Quirrell thought as he pulled Voldemort towards him more, deepening the kiss. Their lips parted once more and re-attached themselves, slowly at first, cautiously. _It's not. I-want-this-forever._

That simple thought caused Voldemort to tighten his grip of Quirrell's upper body with one arm, and raise the second to cup the back of his head and mess up the perfect dark hair. _I'm going to slip the tongue in now, OK?_

Quirrell moaned an affirmative. By this point, both boys were lying down on Slughorn's desk, so engrossed in their activities. Their lips parted and reattached faster and faster, really getting into the kiss. Voldy slipped into the tongue.

Then everything changed.

Quirrell pulled away and actually gasped, moaning Voldemort's name, before he re-attached his lips, now leading the kiss. His tongued explored its new territory greedily and joyfully and both hands shot up to Voldemort's hair.

_Shit... Quirrell..._

_Voldemort..._

Both of the boys felt the affects of the kiss in their groins, and for Quirrell it was starting to get too much. He withdrew his tongue and started pressing simple kisses against Voldemort's lips, as he unbuttoned his friends jacket and pulled it of

_Quirrell...?_

_Too... much... clothing..._

_Holy Wizard Fuck..._

That was enough for Voldemort. As Quirrell worked on his tie, he dived his tongue into Quirrell's mouth. He was the one on top. He wanted some kind of control. Groans from Quirrell caused Voldy to literally just pull Quirrell's Ravenclaw blazer off, causing the buttons to go spraying in different directions. Hands went up Quirrell's un-tucked shirt and across his slim chest.

_So... good..._

"WOAH!" Voldemort yelled out as Quirrell, finished with Voldemort's tie, flipped his friend off him and jumped on top, pushing Voldemort onto his back. He continued the kiss quick, before the bet was voided and chucked the Slytherin tie to the floor.

_What the Devil? Who are you and what have you done with Quirrell?_

He could feel the smile in his kisses, and he worked his way down his shirt, unbuttoning every last button. He ran his hands over Voldemort's chest over and over again, before returning his hands up to the hair that was now extremely messy.

Voldemort liked Quirrell in control, and he knew if they didn't stop kissing now, they may end up staging a full frontal porno in front of the rest of his classmates. Not that either of the boys would have minded. They were so into the kissing, they completely missed Lucius calling that time was up. They even completely ignored the shouting females fan-girling over the lust of the two teenagers.

It took two strong Ravenclaws grabbing one of each of the pair to pry them apart. Even then, they could only tear their lips away from each other. Still clinging onto each other's bodies, they both pecked each others lips over and over, giving sad goodbye kisses while they could.

Voldy finally pulled away from Quirrell, grinning. "So... Quirrell...Just for the money?"

"Yes. Yes. No doubt about it. Just for the money."

With slight sorrow and regret,the pair let go of each other and collected their bets. They sat down next to each other, holding hands, since they still had forty five minutes of the lesson left.

"What you going to spend the money on, guys?" Narcissa asked, still grinning.

"I was thinking me and Quirrell could go rollerblading next time we go to Hogsmeade, then grab as much junk food as possible and have a pig-out sleepover."

Quirrell turned to Voldemort. "I'd like that. Maybe we could grab a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks too, maybe rent a movie?"

"Yeah. That sounds totally awesome!"

"It's a date!"

That one comment caused Voldemort to blush. It was Quirrell's turn to grin at his friend.

_We should do that more often, Tom._

_Yes, Quirinus. Yes, we should._

(Ok so its half eleven at night over here, and I'm kind of mentally dead, so if this is crap, I apologize. I can write better. QUIRRELLMORT RULES!

And to the GUEST reviewer who told me Voldemort was called Tom at Hogwarts: - Yes, i am aware of that. But this story isn't based on Quirrellmort from the movies or books, it's based on Quirrellmort from AVPM, and by that point, people had already started calling Tom Voldemort. And even if they hadn't, this is OOC and i like Quirrell and Voldemort to be known as 'Quirrellmort - They're called 'Quirrellmort for a reason!)


End file.
